Día Embarazoso
by Mariale Sparkies
Summary: Traducción. El día embarazoso es el día festivo favorito de los Cullen, cuando añades 'En mis pantalones' o 'En la cama' al final de cada frase. Pobre Edward. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer:** Ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y la historia fue creada por la autora _pandorasnotebook _:)

**Nota de la traductora: **¡Hola! Pues de verdad no me pude resistir a traducir esto cuando lo leí. Simplemente morí de la risa. Se los recomiendo. Es un poco OOC, pero eso no quita la diversión. Espero que lo disfruten al igual que yo lo hice! ^^ xD

* * *

**Día embarazoso**

Un nublado lunes en la mañana Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie se montaron en el Corvette para otro día de innecesaria educación en la secundaria de Forks.

Emmett y Jasper estaban riendo incontrolablemente en todo el camino. Este era uno de sus días favoritos en la historia del universo. Alice y Rosalie rodaron sus ojos, exasperadas por el sentido del humor de sus novios.

Faltaron sólo unos pocos minutos antes de que llegaran al colegio. Edward se estacionó justo al lado de ellos en su Volvo plateado. Bella estaba rebotando de arriba a abajo en su asiento a su lado, riendo maliciosamente.

"¡¿Qué?!" Edward dijo por la decimaquinta vez desde que la recogió.

Bella simplemente sacudió su cabeza.

Se encontraron con el resto de la familia en el pasillo fuera de la cafetería.

"¡Hey Bella!" Emmett la saludó brillantemente. "¿¡Qué tal...en la cama!?"

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos pero Bella, Emmett, y Jasper estallaron en risas incontrolables.

"Pero qué-" Edward empezó, en eso paró y frunció el ceño. "Es 'El día en la cama' de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

"¡Es el Día Embarazoso! Una combinación de 'El día en la cama' y 'El día en mis pantalones'" Emmett explicó emocionadamente.

Edward suspiró. "¡Acabamos de hacerlo la semana pasada!" se quejó.

"Me aburro fácilmente..." Emmett explicó. "En la cama."

Rosalie lo empujó.

Él se tropezó un poco pero sonrió y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura. "Sólo bromeo." Le murmuró.

Edward frunció el ceño. "No lo voy a hacer." Agarró la mano de Bella y empezó a llevarla hacia la clase. Los otros Cullens los siguieron en multitud.

"¡Pero Edward!" Bella chilló, un poco alarmada por casi tener su brazo arrebatado de su base. "Tienes que hacerlo...¡en mis pantalones!"

"¡Oh no! ¡No tu también!" Edward soltó.

Jasper rió, sintiendo la angustia de Edward y disfrutándolo demasiado.

"¡Tienes que terminar eso!" Bella argumentó. "Erm...en la cama." lo cambió al final.

"No es hora de ser mojigato..." Jasper le dijo a él. "En mis pantalones."

"Sí, sólo es un poco de diversión inocente." Emmett respaldó. "En la cama."

"Todos están siendo unos pervertidos." Edward gruñó.

"En la cama." Rosalie murmuró.

"¡Sí, Rose!" Emmett aclamó, alzando su puño. Ella lo bajó delicadamente.

"Traidora." Edward le disparó a ella. "Yo-nosotros tenemos que ir a clase ahora." Sostuvo a Bella posesivamente. "Los veo luego."

"En la cama." Jasper añadió mientras continuaban yendo hacia sus clases.

Edward y Bella se sentaron en su primera clase. Bella, por primera vez, pareció estar perfectamente calmada mientras Edward estaba inquieto. "¡Ugh! ¡Me dan tanto dolor de cabeza!"

"En mis pantalones." Bella añadió.

Mike, quien había estado caminando por allí en ese momento, se tropezó. Le dio a la pareja una mirada alarmada.

"¡Jaja! ¡Te salió el tiro por la culata!" Edward dijo felizmente.

"Tal vez ahora él me deje sola..." Bella meditó. "En la cama."

La chica en la fila de enfrente se congeló, esperando escuchar el resto de esta jugosa conversación.

"¡Pero las personas tal vez puedan entender mal lo que está pasando!" Edward bajó la voz.

Bella esperó. Hizo una señal con su brazo hacia él para que continuara.

Él frunció el ceño. "¡No!"

"¡Vamos! ¡Era demasiado perfecto! ¡No puedes dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa!"

Él sonrió torcidamente. "¿Fue bastante perfecta verdad?"

"Sólo dilo."

"Bien. Las personas tal vez puedan entender mal lo que está pasando... en mis pantalones."

La profesora, Sra. Jenkins, quien estaba caminando a su lado en ese momento, se congeló en la mitad de su camino para mirar a Edward. Lentamente alzó una muy pintada ceja. Una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en sus oscurecidos labios.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos un poco y apartó la mirada rápidamente. Luego de unos momentos la Sra. Jenkins continuó su caminata hacia su escritorio.

Edward gimió suavemente. "¡Malos pensamientos! ¡Malos pensamientos!"

"En la cama."

"Bella, no puedes ver que este juego está cambiando la percepción de todos de-"

"¡En mis pantalones!"

"Estás siendo terca a propósito-"

"¡En la cama!"

"Ok, está bien, lo que sea. Compórtate así-"

"¡En la cama!"

"Sólo te ignoraré-"

"En la cama."

Él cruzó sus brazos al frente de él y observó intencionadamente a la Sra. Jenkins, quien había empezado su lectura. Ella le guiñó un ojo a él.

Edward se volteó hacia Bella. "¿Qué puedo hacer para que pares?"

Bella tocó las puntas de sus dedos juntas maliciosamente, las puntas de sus uñas hicieron un agradable sonido tecleante. Alzó una ceja en su rostro conspirador. "Bueno...tú sabes lo que quiero..."

"Eso no."

"Bien." Hizo un mohín. "O celebramos el día embarazoso..." Negoció. "O el día de Scooby-Doo."

Edward agarró los lados de su mesa en pánico. "¡Lo que sea menos el día de Scooby-Doo!" jadeó.

"¡Adoro el compromiso!" Bella gorjeó, felizmente. "¡En la cama!"

Edward gimió, inclinándose hacia atrás y contando los segundos para poder escapar de estos hiper pervertidos.

Las clases pasaron más lento de lo normal para Edward, en un estado de hilaridad para los Cullens, y en una confusión total para los estudiantes que eran testigo del día festivo secreto de los Cullen.

Todos se encontraron en el comedor, sentados en su propia mesa ese día.

Edward, ya preparado para lo que iba a venir, construyó barreras por barreras, tratando de mantener los pensamientos de los otros Cullens fuera.

"¡Hey! ¡Adivinen lo que viene!" Alice borboteó.

Todos simplemente la miraron.

Finalmente Edward murmuró. "Por favor que no sea el día de Scooby-Doo."

"Este sábado es el cumpleaños de nuestro pequeño Eddy...¡en la cama!"

"Nosotros no celebramos cumpleaños, Alice." Edward le recordó justo cuando Bella dijo "¡¿Este fin de semana es tu cumpleaños?! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenías un cumpleaños!"

Mike, quien estaba caminando cerca en camino hacia su mesa, le dio a Edward una mirada, aparentemente sorprendido por su falta de cumpleaños.

Edward, mientras tanto, le dio a Bella una mirada incrédula. "No soy dios, Bella. Todo el mundo tiene un cumpleaños. ¡Pero nosotros no celebramos cumpleaños!" En esta última oración le dio a Alice una mirada de advertencia.

Alice sonrió maliciosamente. "¡Vamos a celebrar esta vez! Vamos a dar una fiesta salvaje...en mis pantalones."

Toda la mesa (con la obvia excepción de Edward) se echó a reír.

"¡Demasiado perfecto! ¡Demasiado perfecto!" Emmett alentó. "...en la cama."

"Pero de verdad..." Alice dijo, "Deberíamos tener una fiesta este fin de semana...en mis pantalones...Sólo es apropiada...en la cama. Le dimos a Bella una...en la cama."

"Nop. Nunca. ¡No dejaré que des una fiesta!"

Alice hizo un mohín. "Vamos...en la cama. Te querré por siempre...en la cama."

"¡Mantente fuera de mi cama!" Edward casi le gritó.

Jessica, quien había estado caminando cerca en camino hacia el cubo de la basura, miró a Edward, quien estaba cara a cara a Alice.

"¡Edward! ¡Cálmate en la cama!" Emmett soltó.

"Dejen de gritar tanto...en la cama." Rosalie añadió.

"Estás siendo tan difícil...en mis pantalones." Jasper sonrió.

Edward gruñó. La mitad de la diversión de este día festivo hacía que Edward se exaltara.

El timbre indicando que terminaba el período del almuerzo sonó y Edward llevó precipitadamente a Bella hacia sus clases restantes, difícilmente dándole tiempo de hablar.

Para el final del día sus tácticas evasivas se estaban acabando y se estaba sintiendo extrañamente cansado.

"Odio mi existencia." gimió mientras llevaba Bella hacia su auto.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie estaban todos adentrándose al Corvette que no se encontraba muy lejos. Emmett se volteó cuando olió que Bella se acercaba. "Nos vemos luego, Bells...¡en mis pantalones!"

Jasper se volteó un poco también. "Diviértanse hoy en la noche ustedes dos...¡en la cama!"

Bella se despidió con la mano. "¡Nos vemos en la cama!"

Edward la metió en su auto.

El teléfono en el bolsillo de Bella vibró. "Algo está vibrando...en mis pantalones." Lo abrió con un agitado, "¡Hola!"

"¡Hey Bella!" Jacob Black dijo desde la otra línea. "Acabo de salir del colegio y bueno...no te he visto en un tiempo. Por lo que me preguntaba si querías venir más tarde y tal vez podríamos tener un poco de diversión...en la cama."

Bella realmente rió fuertemente ante esto. "¿Quién te dijo que hoy era el Día Embarazoso?"

Hubo un silencio mortal por algunos momentos desde la otra línea. Finalmente Jacob dijo, "Erm...¿Qué es el Día Embarazoso?"

* * *

Jaja xDDD ¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen review...en mis pantalones! xD

- Mariale


End file.
